Playing With The Camoe Dolls
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Wendy Testaburger stole some property from an OC and began to experience bizarre situations and gruesome nightmares, is there a deity involve or is there a prankster at play. Double Shot, means two chapters.
1. Part 1

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**Your reading Citizenship's version of South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any South Park, Characters**_

**Claimer: I only own the characters Dimitri Reznov and Ardy Reznov**

_Testaburger Household, South Park, Colorado_

_9:00PM_

"I never knew it was going to be that easy," said Wendy to herself, "I finally gotten back at Ardy."

Wendy sat on her bed and stared at an unusual doll at the opposite end. The doll is 7 inches tall and 2 inches wide on the waist, it was a human doll that wore a camouflaged soldier uniform complete with a camouflaged helmet. It had a big smile and round green eyes which stared back at Wendy.

Hours ago, Wendy somehow sneaked into Ardy's apartment and stole the doll after a prank which made her look stupid. The doll she stole is called the Reznov doll, because it look just like John Dimitri Reznov (Ardy's Brother). Wendy took the doll and put it in her dresser, she'd had school tomorrow. "I can't wait to see the look on her face," said Wendy to herself, "I'd finally beat Wendy at her own game, I'm the vigor this time. Huzzah!!!"

_The next day..._

_South Park Elementary School, South Park_

_9:00AM_

In the 4th grade class, Wendy sat in her seat feeling pleased for herself. She wait for Ardy to come walking into the classroom to see her grief, but strangely, Ardy never arrived. "Hey Kyle," asked Stan, "Have you seen Ardy this morning?"

"Haven't seen her." answered Kyle, "She's probably upset about Kenny falling into a wood chipper and died, I went by her place and heard her crying."

The first bell rang and everyone quiet down when Dimitri stepped into the classroom and stood in front of everyone, he's probably the substitute teacher again since Mr. Garrison is no where to be found. He looks irritated, a sight only seen when a fellow friend or relative has been a victim of wrong doing.

"I'm your substitute again comrades," said Dimitri, "There's something I need to tell you, you may noticed Ardy is not here today. Correct?"

"Yes." said the class in unison.

"Well then, I'll tell you why." said Dimitri, "A family heirloom has been stolen, a Reznov Doll."

The class remained silent as Wendy began to get nervous, she didn't know that doll is more valuable than she thought it would. Heck, there's more than one doll in Ardy's apartment so it shouldn't be too bad right?

"You see kids, these dolls worth around $80 and are considered good luck charms by my family members." continued Dimitri, "If one gets stolen, those who stole it will get into an 'unusual' situation even if they get away of it. Just think about it, my girlfriend is comforting my sister as we speak since she's so distraught. No one should underestimate us as the thief is sitting here in this room as we speak, I know who did it and I want to see what happens next."

_Cafeteria, South Park Elementary School_

_12:00PM_

"Who would have done such a thing," said a Reznov Juvenile Army conscript near Wendy's table, "I'll open a can of whoop ass on whoever stolen from one of our own, I'll show him or her no mercy!"

Wendy began to feel uneasy as she eats her meal, the girls seemed to be talking about it more than anyone could expect. "Oh, poor Ardy." said Red, "Even though I hate her, I realized I didn't hate her that much."

"Well, maybe we 'thought' we hated her." said Bebe, "The RJA seemed to be pissed about it, I heard rumors that the last person who stolen from Ardy had died."

"How did he died?" asked Annie.

"He went insane and hung himself, the guy had been experiencing nightmares, diarrhea, and whatever that makes your life so miserable that suicide is the only option." answered Bebe, "He was perfectly healthy and he had no sign of any disease, nor did the autopsy revealed anything wrong with his insides."

Wendy suddenly began to feel queasy and gripped her butt, this seems to be unusual. "I need to go to the bathroom guys," said Wendy as she sat her hamburger down, "I'll be right back." She got on to her feet and ran for the nearest bathroom, all the girls were looking at each other in confusion as Wendy never used the bathroom awhile lunch.

"When you got to go, you got to go." commented Bebe as she suck on apple juice.

In the unisex bathroom, Wendy quickly hopped onto a toilet and released a massive discharge of liquified fecal matter. Someone peeing in the urinal heard her moans and the discharges, that person quickly zipped up his pants and walked out of the bathroom.10 minutes later, Wendy finished using the toilet and flushes it.

"Oh my god, what did I ate?" she asked herself. When she left the bathroom, the toilet clogged and water began spilling onto the floor and then into the emergency flood drain. When Wendy got back, Bebe asked her "Why did you take so long?" All that Wendy could think of is, "Let's say it's explosive, I think the school needs a new toilet."

Her friends laughed, though a bit embarrassed Wendy let it passed by. However, her eyes went big and she ran out of the cafeteria again – and ran straight back into the bathroom.

_Testaburger Household, South Park_

_3:00PM_

"That was the worse day of school in my life," thought Wendy as she sat her backpack near the foot of her bed, "Stuck sitting on the toilet for 3 hours is bad, I hope things won't get any worse." Soon she suddenly got a headache, it was a surprise as it struck her like a sledgehammer. "Why me?" she asked herself.

She stumbles into her bathroom and washed her face, it didn't seemed to help the headache as she thought it would. Before she left the bathroom, another diarrhea attack caused her to glue herself onto the toilet and unleash all of her intestinal contents. After 20 brutal minutes, she flushes the toilet and walks back to her room.

The phone rang and Wendy answered it, it was Stan as usual. "Hey babe, it's me." says Stan, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why are you asking me that?" asked Wendy.

"Someone claimed that he saw you leaving the bathroom when school is over," said Stan, "The place reeks and a toilet is clogged up, I haven't seen you since lunch and I'm concerned about you Wendy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Stan," lied Wendy, "Have you heard from Ardy?"

"She's a bit emotional when I came over at her place to check up on her," said Stan, "Dimitri's girlfriend said that Ardy's boyfriend is enraged, and is out finding the thief. Personally Wendy, if this was a prank it's gone too far and Dimitri claims some 'unusual' situations will happen to the perpetrator."

"I need to ask you something personal," continued Stan, "Do you 'really' hate Ardy that much?"

"Um, no not really," lied Wendy again, "I do hate her but I do respect her, I hope."

"Well... I'll see you at school tomorrow then," said Stan, "Bye."

"Bye."

_The next day..._

For some reason, Wendy can't sleep. She was having horrible nightmares about her greatest fears, one nightmare made her woke up in the middle of the night. This nightmare made her stay awake until morning.

At 7:30, Wendy felt exhausted and could barley move. "What a night," she said to herself, "Urg, head still hurts." She muster herself out of bed and walks into the bathroom to take a shower, when she took off her panties she was horrified to find that the inside was stained with blood.

She knew this wasn't a menstruation cycle, as there should be spots and not one giant blood splatter. "MOM!!!" screamed Wendy. Her parents came running into the bathroom in a few seconds, "What is it honey?" asked her mom. When she saw the bloody underwear, Dimitri's cousins in Russia heard her scream like hell.

After rushing Wendy to Hell's Pass Hospital, the doctor took a good look at Wendy's vagina and sighed. "There's doesn't appear to be anything wrong with your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger," he said, "Despite the blood everywhere."

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong!?!" screamed Mrs. Testaburger.

"What do I look like, a gynecologist?" asked the the doctor.

_South Park Elementary School, South Park_

_12:00PM_

When Wendy finally arrived to school (after getting dressed), everyone questioned each other about her absence when she sat in the table and didn't say anything. "Wendy," asked Bebe, "Are you alright?"

"Had a really bad case of a bloody discharge from my vagina overnight," said Wendy, "The doctor says there's no sign of a cause of why it happened."

"Wow, sound's like you just had a bad day." said Red.

"And it's about to get worse," said Wendy as she gripped her butt, "Bathroom!" She jumped off the bench and ran straight back to the unisex bathroom, it was a major surprise but they don't know what's going on. Once inside the bathroom, she hopped right onto the toilet and unloaded her load for a few seconds.

Wendy calms down and then hops off the toilet, then she began to have severe pain in her stomach and regurgitated. After she puked onto the floor she stared at the vomit in shock, it had a Grey color to it and she hadn't ate anything Grey lately. "What's happening to me!?!" she cried.

A kid sitting in the next stall took out a video camera and manage to record Wendy going insane, he somehow sneaked it under the stall and aimed it at Wendy as she sit on the toilet puking and crapping in the same time. The combination of Nausea and Diarrhea has taken it's toll, after flushing the toilet Wendy got off of it – and passed out on the floor.

_30 minutes later..._

That kid who witness and videotape the scene rushed her to the Nurses Office, the nurse did nothing but sat her on a cot and went back to work. So the kid sat next to Wendy side until she woke up, with a massive head and stomach ache, "Whoa, what happened?" asked Wendy to herself.

"You literally unleashed a whole lot of crap in the bathroom," said the kid, "You're lucky I got you to safety."

Wendy looked at the kid and noticed he was wearing an RJA uniform, the kid turns out to be Ardy's boyfriend Fred Tamaharch. Fred handed Wendy a trash can and she puked in it, next he handed Wendy a glass of water and she drank the entire glass dry. "Try not to puke so much," said Fred, "You'll damage your esophagus and try not to poo as well or you'll dehydrate yourself."

"Fred? What's happening to me?" asked Wendy, "I can't control some of my bodily functions anymore."

"You don't appear sick, even though you showed a violent case of the flu." noted Fred, "And I heard about the bloody underwear as well, Bebe told me."

"Oh crap, there goes my reputation." moaned Wendy.

"Girl, I would laugh my ass off watching you suffer without offending you." said Fred, "But since you passed out, it's not funny anymore. Your parents are going to take you home, just sit tight until they arrive."

Wendy stared at the ceiling and tried her best to go back to sleep, but when she did she began to have vivid nightmares again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Please review and tell me what you think, don't forget to add me to your author alerts and favorites.**


	2. Part 2

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**Your reading Citizenship's version of South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any South Park, Characters**_

**Claimer: I only own the characters Dimitri Reznov and Ardy Reznov**

_Testaburger Household, South Park, Colorado_

_7:30AM_

For several days, Wendy has been sick in bed. Multiple Nightmares, Severe Diarrhea, Nausea, Headaches, and Bloody Vaginal Bleeding has taken her toll on her. Her parents can do little to ease her suffering, and the doctor still hadn't come up with a diagnosis yet.

She kept having nightmares about the Reznov Doll, about her stealing it. It caused her to no longer sleep, causing her to loose much of her strength. One time when she felt a diarrhea urge, she had no strength in her to get herself out of bed and she crapped herself.

One day, Wendy woke up and noticed the headache and diarrhea as finally eased. She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she's finally getting better. But when she tried to open her eyes, she can't open her right one. She tried harder to open it but the eye lids won't give way, after trying for 5 minutes she gave up and groaned.

"I need a wet towel," she mumbled.

Wendy dragged herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, with a clean wet wash rag she wiped her eye and managed to get it open. What she found is that her eye is dark pink, the puss that glued her eyelids shut still clings to her eyelashes. Wendy wiped off the puss and stared at herself in the mirror, "Oh great, Pink Eye." said Wendy. "Just great."

Then Dimitri's voice echoed in her head, "Who ever steals a Reznov doll will get into an 'unusual' situation he or she can't get out of, meaning your life would be a living hell." Wendy ran back into her bedroom and took out the Reznov doll out of the dresser and stared at it, the doll still smiles it's motionless smile. It's starting to get creepy, it caused Wendy to put it back into the dresser.

"Wendy?" called her mom, "Are you okay?"

"No," called Wendy, "You better take a look at this."

After a moment or two, Wendy's mom walked into the bedroom to find Wendy with a pink eye. "Oh my god," cried Mrs. Testaburger, "Just as things are about to get worse, you get a bad case of pink eye."

"Well thank god it doesn't itches, yet." said Wendy.

_Marsh Household, South Park_

_8:00AM_

Stan attempts to call Wendy via her cell phone, after 12 attempts and failures Stan hangs up the phone and sighed. "She's not answering guys," said Stan to Kyle, Cartman, and Butters.

"She's probably sick Stan," said Kyle, "What else to it?"

"Dude, she 'is' sick." said Stan, "There's something else going on as the doctor said there is no sign of any illness."

"I think she took Ardy's doll," said Cartman, "What, I'm just saying."

"Cartman, shut the hell up." warned Kyle.

"Guys, he could be right." said Butters, "Ardy's doll was stolen before Wendy began feeling sick."

Everyone thought of it for a moment, and recalled Dimitri's speech about it. Due to Ardy and Wendy's rivalry to each other, it makes perfect sense. "I hate it when you're right Cartman," said Stan, "I hate it when you're always right."

"Seems that the only way to find out if Wendy did it is to search her room for the doll," said Kyle, "Who vote to do it?" Cartman, Butters, and Kyle raised her hand, and then Stan raises his as he pinches his nose in disbelief. "Goddammit." he mumbled under his breath, "Okay, let's go and get this over with."

_Testaburger Household, South Park_

_10 minutes later..._

The South Park Boys approached Wendy's house and Stan knocked on the door, Mrs. Testaburger opened the door and is a bit surprise at seeing the boys at her doorstep. "Yes?" she asked.

"Is Wendy home?" asked Stan, "We're here to see her."

"Oh the poor dear," said Mrs. Testaburger, "Go upstairs to see her, I'm sure she would appreciate you for caring." The boys walked passed Wendy's mom as she heads back to the kitchen, when they open Wendy's bedroom door. They noticed Wendy in her pajamas with messed up hair laying on her bed with her face in the pillow.

Not only she is in a miserable state, it's also smelled horrible in her room as well. "Wendy?" asked Stan, "Bebe?" Wendy sat up on her bed and looked at him in the eyes, they were surprised at the pink eye but it's quickly forgotten on what happens next. Wendy burst out crying in result of site of them, she hopped off her bed and hug Stan tightly.

"Stan," cried Wendy, "I was wrong, I've shouldn't have done it."

"What, you stealing Ardy's doll?" asked Stan.

"How did you know?" asked Wendy.

"That was a guess," said Stan.

"Your busted," taunt Cartman, "Hahaha."

Wendy lets go of Stan and ran to her dresser, after rummaging through a drawer she pulled out the Reznov doll and showed it to the boys. "I can't take this anymore, I've gotta beg for mercy!" She quickly put on her Pink Beret and ran out of the room, the boys quickly ran after her. "Wendy, wait!" cried Stan.

"And the chase is on." said Cartman.

_South Park Elementary School, South Park_

_9:00AM_

Dimitri was substituting in the 4th grade class again, he had persuaded Ardy to come to class today. However, Dimitri agreed to hold Ardy during the entire time which mean's she did nothing at school except being present for the entire day. Just after the bell rang, Wendy barged through the classroom door crying. Dimitri was surprised and dropped Ardy onto the floor as everyone's eyes went big.

"I DID IT, I TOOK YOUR STUPID DOLL!!!" screamed Wendy as she threw the Reznov doll onto the floor, "JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

With that, she collapsed onto the ground crying. The boys happened to arrive just in time for Dimitri to picked up the Reznov doll off the floor and looked at it, then returns his attention to Wendy. "I honestly wished I haven't gotten this back," said Dimitri, "Having a doll that looks like me bothers me a lot, I only made these dolls so they can keep my siblings company if I'm not around."

Dimitri tossed the doll to Ardy which she hugged tightly. He then picked Wendy up off the floor and held her in her arms with a hand on the back of her head as she cries herself out. "See what happens if you steal from one of us," said Dimitri, "I could explain the gizmo that caused your suffering."

"Gizmo?" asked Wendy as Dimitri puts her down.

"It's a small device that uses the same frequency of the human brain, and it's more powerful than the Magnetic Pulse Charge." said Dimitri, "I programed it to screw up your Brain's ability to control bodily functions, mostly your digestive track. The pink eye is probably result from contact with fecal matter, it will recover in 3 to 5 days."

"What about the nightmares I had?" asked Wendy.

"I programed the device to give you horrible nightmares," said Dimitri, "I also prevented you from sleeping some days, what else is there."

"The bloody vagina," said Bebe.

"Oh, that wasn't what I had in mind." said Dimitri, "It's probably a programming error with the device, your menstruation patterns will return to normal soon enough."

"How in the world did that device caused her suffering?" asked Stan.

"It uses the same frequency the human brain works on," said Dimitri, "It's original purpose is weather control, it fires magnetic waves up onto the atmosphere and then bounces back down on a certain target for a desired purpose like earthquakes and tornadoes. But I discovered you can use it for mind control so I reprogrammed it to cause mayhem to any human being, I had trouble finding one until Wendy stole the doll."

"I knew you stole the doll Wendy, I knew it all along awhile you attempt the act in the first place." continued Dimitri, "It's easy, Ardy's apartment had your body odor and your fingerprints were on the back window. I just needed someone to test out my device, of course it's Cruel and Unusual punishment as it's illegal in this country."

"And you still do it?" asked Cartman.

"The U.S. Navy and the Federal Bureau of Investigation gave me permission to use the device," said Dimitri, "For being a member of InfraGard, I have a license to invade people's privacy especially their minds."

"Where is this device now?" asked Wendy.

"Classified," said Dimitri, "The thing looks like crap, so many wires and electronic parts to it. It's not strong enough to cause an earthquake or move clouds as it's intended to do but it's sure a good Neurological MP3 player, meaning you can listen to music without using your ears and only your mind."

"So it's all over?" asked Wendy.

"Since you admitted your guilt, the device is a complete success." said Dimitri, "But don't worry, I never use the radio for such acts as I learned cheating sucks the fun out of it."

_One week later..._

Things have returned to normal for Wendy, her symptoms have vanished almost instantly and her pink eye healed up. However, she's a bit upset on failing to get back at Ardy. She ended up accepting the fact that it's impossible to beat Ardy at her own game, she soon found out that she's wrong from an unlikely source.

Awhile Wendy is reading a book in the library, Fred sat down at her table and got Wendy's attention. "What do you want friend?" asked Wendy as she puts her book down.

"You want to get back at Ardy so badly?" asked Fred, "I know how and it's very easy."

"Like what?" asked Wendy.

"Simple, throw a pie in her face." said Fred, "You won't upset her as she would love it and you have gotten your revenge, that would make everybody happy."

"Where am I suppose to.." asked Wendy but was cut off as Fred pulled out an apple pie from his backpack, it was covered with whip cream for that extra splatter. "Oh, now your talking."

"You have the honor to do it," said Fred, "I already rigged her toilet to clog so you should do it, I'll distract her and you pie her."

Wendy and Fred got off their chairs and walked out of the library, they found Ardy talking to several of her friends in the 4th grade class. As After Fred hands Wendy the pie, he distracted Ardy long enough for Wendy to sneak behind her and smack the pie right on her face. Everyone who witnessed it began laughing as the pie fell off Ardy's face and landed into her hands, she licked some of the whip cream off her face and then smiled.

"Apple pie, my favorite." said Ardy.

Wendy's victory was short lived however, because Ardy threw the pie back.

**Not much to tell, but it seems good to me. Please review and tell me what you think, don't forget to add me to your author alerts and favorites.**


End file.
